In some vehicles, a parking brake in a passenger compartment of the vehicle can be actuated by a user depressing a lever from an initial brake-released position to a brake-applied position using the user's foot. In some vehicles, the parking brake can be released by again depressing the lever allowing the pedal to return to the brake-released position. The parking brake must be reliable in use and capable of repeated actuations and resetting for continued use.